Someone Else
by MalevolentPrince
Summary: Phan Dan/Phil. It has been four years since Phil publicly confessed to loving Dan. Now, Dan is finally able to tell Phil he loves him back. How will Phil react? Slash, rated for content. R&R please?


Someone Else

Hi! This is my first phanfic! I hope you enjoy. Please leave feedback! More chapters to come! :)

Dan Howell loved to joke that he was the King of Procrastination. It didn't matter if it were tidying, or getting ready to go out, if he could put it off until the last minute he would. His one dimple smile formed on his face as he thought about how this time was no exception.

"You've put this off for almost five years." He told himself as he stood in his bedroom, staring intensely into his closet.

His warm chocolate eyes held their gaze fixed on the endless sea of black clothes he owned. It had taken Dan an hour to decide what he would wear. It was funny, he didn't usually put much thought into it. Finally he settled on a white snap-button shirt with tiny black dots and rolled sleeves. He pulled his baggy T-shirt, that he had been wearing since he had woken up, over his head and stood bare chested in his room. The cool air made him arch his back. After dressing in the shirt, his favourite All Saints skinnies, and fixing his hair, Dan was ready.

Marshmallow scented candles had been lit in the lounge, giving off a pleasently warm scent. Everything was organized and tidy, just as he preferred it. In the kitchen, the sizziling sound of peppers and onions sautéing filled the air. It wouldn't be long before the fajitas would be ready for assembly. Dan paused, and took the entire scene in. A rush of pride overtook him.

"You're so brave." He told himself, "Phil is going to be proud of you. This will turn out great. Hopefully."

He ignored the pangs of nervousness in his belly because he could hear the sound of Phil's key scraping against the lock. Dan chuckled at his amusement as he thought it a wonder that Phil remembered his keys. The door opened and Phil stepped inside.

"It smells like a jet puffs dream in here!" Phil excitedly exclaimed, his vibrant blue eyes lighting up as he walked further in.

"I remembered how much you love your marshmallow candles." Dan smiled at his friend, " How was PJ?"

"He wanted to discuss some new video idea he had." Phil explained, "Apparently, I am going to be a cowboy astronaut."

"How very Doctor Who." Dan replied, "Well, I've prepared supper. It's actually ready now. I made fajitas.

"You cooked, too?" Phil was astonished, "Don't think I didn't notice how clean the apartment is. You've been a busy boy. I almost am afraid to ask what this is about. "

"Just sit and relax." Dan laughed "I will pour us a couple drinks."

"You're starting to scare me, Daniel." Phil spoke in his mock-serious voice.

"Relax." Dan insisted again, handing Phil a glass of red wine.

"The food looks lovely." Phil observed, "I can tell you worked hard on it."

"I wanted everything to be just right." Dan nervously admitted, his cheeks flushed and turned red.

"So you are up to something." Phil smirked, "Go on then, what is it?"

"Well..." Dan took a deep breath, "When we first met, we discussed some things and I kind of shyed away from that. I think that was a big mistake. I've regretted it for a long time, actually."

"You're talking about us." Phil went very still, his wine glass sat in his hand just at his mouth.

"I thought if we were a couple that it could hurt our careers." Dan explained, "Half the world, including the BBC, already thinks we are dating. I wish I hadn't put a stop to everything but now all I can do is tell you: I love you. I am in love with you, Phil. I don't want it to be a secret. I want to tell everyone that I am your boyfriend and I am so lucky."

"Dan..." Phil trailed off.

"I know you must be shocked." Dan was supportive, "Not saying 'I love you too' was stupid. The video you made for me was lovely. I still have it."

"Dan." Phil repeated, "That was four years ago. I'm sorry."

"I know that." Dan gave a smile, but it didn't convey happiness.

"This is all so shocking. " Phil breathed, "It's lovely, and sweet, but k am just totally surprised."

"I thought you would be." Dan's eyes retained the barest glimmer of hope.

"Dan, I can't lie to you." Phil began, "Four years is a long time. I don't feel the same way I did before. I love someone, and it isn't you. I hope we can be friends still. Does this change everything?"

"No, of course not." Dan forced a smile, seeing how Phil looked worried, "I put it out there, and it is okay. Really."

"I am so relieved." Phil grinned, "Let's enjoy this food, now! It looks great."

Dan kept smiling. To his relief, Phil couldn't see through his mask. It was the first time he had successfully been able to fool Phil. Typically, Dan couldn't hide from his friend, but today was different. All he wanted was to hide.

When the food was gone, and the wine had been drunk, Dan silently stood up from the table and walked to his room. Phil silently watched as the door closed with a barely audible click. At that point, he could no longer stave off the stab of guilt he had been feeling throughout supper. He sighed.

I didn't mean to break your heart, Phil thought to himself. True, his own heart had been broken years before by Dan rejecting him, but it was different. Phil truly had fallen for someone else.

In his room, Dan was curled up on the floor. His tan skin had gone pale. Usually his brown eyes were warm, and sensual. Now they held nothing. The life had left them. His perfectly groomed hair, that he spent almost an hour working on was pushed aside and his outside was crumpled on the floor. He lay so still, like a stark naked statue. No sign of life.

"Someone else." He whispered, and the repeated, "I love someone else. I love someone else. I love someone else."

He kept saying it until his throat was raw, and he was shivering in the cold. The evening was meant to be the one that changed everything. Instead, he was rejected. Dan felt dead inside. He couldn't imagine who had captured Phil's beautiful heart, and how he missed it. He sure as hell was going yo find out, he thought through narrowed eyes.

To be continued.


End file.
